


Lacewing

by DeepSpaceNineNine



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Character(s), Daddy Issues, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modern-ish, flip zimmerman has a big dick and it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceNineNine/pseuds/DeepSpaceNineNine
Summary: I'm writing fanfiction because the stress of the election is going to put me into a mental hospital ❤✨
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fanfiction because the stress of the election is going to put me into a mental hospital ❤✨

Luz gazed at her ID before walking into the precinct. "Moun sa yo..." She had recently received her Colorado driver's license, as required for her interview, only for her name to be spelled wrong. The card read "Luz Cheval-Marcon.", with a picture of her blank, vaguely angry, face. Marcón was spelled with an accented 'o,' as her mother had so diligently taught her. Her family had always been proud of their Creole heritage and were hellbent on staying to those roots, going as far as forbidding her to enter a relationship with anyone unfitting of their stringent requirements. Luz entered the building, regarding the unnatural aura of hatred for her as she continued her path towards the Chief Bridges office. A man eyed her with such a substantial intolerance as she passed him, and the atmosphere became darker and thicker.

She gently patted her black, cloud-like hair, making sure it hadn't fled in fear of the prejudice that had darkened its presence. Luz walked in, relaxing as she saw a Black man sitting at the desk. "Are you Chief Bridges?" The man settled in his seat, an implicit trust between the two, as they acknowledged and respected the other's skin tone. "The Chief is occupied with an ongoing investigation at the moment; I will be conducting your interview today." Luz nodded, pushing her glasses up; he motioned for her to sit in the vacant seat in front of her. "I see on your resumé that you recently graduated from Louisiana State University." She nodded, "Yes, sir, that is correct." 

The interviewer glanced at her oddly. "And you came to Colorado Springs for what reason?" Vaguely persecuting questions were shot at her, and she answered as respectfully as was required. After 25 minutes of difficult, impossible-to-answer questions, the man sat back in his seat, pondering. "Come with me." Luz sprang up from her seat and followed the man, heart sinking as she was led into a room of nothing but white men. They seemed decent enough, some of them nodding at her arrival. The man gestured to one of the few empty desks in the room, "Your job is to watch and learn from these guys until we can decide on a more permanent position. Taking notes is recommended." 

Luz studied the room, realizing that she was no longer the center of attention; the constant clacking of typewriter keys flooded the space again. Another man entered the office, sitting with a newspaper in hand. He seemed so invested in the paper that only the top of his afro was visible. Luz continued reading her copy of The Catcher in the Rye; she had always adored that book, showing that you could exist within your greatness and not conform to your elder's standards. The man put his newspaper down and dialed a phone number he found interesting. 'Ron Stallworth' had asked to receive reading materials from the people he had called and ended the call by expressing his enthusiasm for this organization to return his call. 

Within seconds of the phone reuniting with the receiver, it rang again, the man answering, "Ron Stallworth here." There is a small silence, presumably the person on the other side questioning/appreciating his interest. Responding to what the other person said, he went into a 40-second tirade of how much he hated minorities, naming each with a painful slur, even spinning a tale of a no doubt fictional sister that married a Black man, using more vulgar phrases. Every man in the room (about 5) turned in their chairs slowly, one of them creaking comically loud. Stallworth clarified he could meet this man Friday night after he left work. He ended the call with a drawn-out "God bless white America."

"Did I just hear you use your real name?" This came from the source of the obnoxious chair. The only response she heard was, "Oh, motherfucker." Another man chided, "Yeah, motherfucker amateur hour." Now the men held Luz's interest as the dark-haired man (now identified as Flip) began questioning if Ron Stallworth was the Black man's real name. The situation was surreal; this man wanted to associate with the Ku Klux Klan. To reiterate, a Black man was interested in joining the KKK. "Un-fucking-believable." Was her only response, though nobody appeared to hear this. "Well, good luck Ron, with your new redneck friends." She wondered how Ron would attend a meet-up with a possible gang of Klansmen as a very much Black man who had no chance of passing as white. The conclusion was clear; Ron would have to use another person as the white Ron Stallworth if there was a chance of completing the 'ongoing investigation.' 

Stallworth left the office to speak with somebody. A man next to Flip said, "Amateurs these days." Luz was dumbstruck; she asked Flip if that man would join the Ku Klux Klan, to which he confirmed her suspicions. "Don't even ask me how, but rookies find a way to do anything." She resumed her page in Catcher in the Rye, not even attempting to make sense of the current situation. Before leaving that day, she wrote in her planner 'all the crazy shit that happened today,' as she titled it. Even in writing, it didn't seem real, let alone remotely tangible. Her apartment never seemed so refreshing as she entered its 4-room glory, practically assaulting her dinner table with her bag. She clicked on her TV, joyful at the _Star Trek _reruns playing. Luz approached her two-seat couch with a bottle of water and a carton of strawberries, thoroughly enjoying the mock-violence between Kirk and the alien unlucky enough to cross his path.__

__This continued for hours; Luz never recalls when or how she got to her bed. She wrangled her constricting pencil skirt and suited top off, her skin finally able to breathe. Looking in the mirror, she studied her reflection, proud. For years, she was told her skin was 'too dark,' that her nose was 'too big,' and that her hair was 'too nappy.' She never saw her body as too much of anything; it was just like those three bears porridge, just right. Her bronze skin is glowing under the dim lighting of the bedside lamp, onyx eyes glittering with the beauty of the entire milky way. The black, cloud-like crown framed her face, with a single, silver band across her hairline, keeping the cloud's beauty at bay. The subtle curves of her still-developing body complimented every aspect of her being._ _

__Once she had banished the philosophical state of mind for another day, she changed into a modest yet flattering nightdress, contemplating the next day's activities. Luz assumed she'd have to arrive at the same time she did yesterday and pulled her planner from it's home on her bedside table. She wrote her schedule for tomorrow, Friday being the most exciting day of the week for her as she had planned a 'friendly date' with a woman she had met earlier that week. Of course, her date would have to be as discrete as she could make it given that bisexual people were very frowned upon in the 1970s; hell, even famous singers like David Bowie and Elton John were still met with intolerance. She wondered when same-sex marriage would be legalized if it would even be considered. There was still a debate if your skin color made you less of a person, and still government officials who openly supported the Ku Klux Klan.__

__Luz closed her eyes, hoping to wake up to a better world tomorrow morning._ _


	2. II

Luz woke up to the howling of her alarm; it's incessant screaming causing an unnecessary headache

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is not how the og movie played out but let me live.


End file.
